TransSiberian
by Libero
Summary: My first ff. Shego and Kim, definitely OCC... 8-day train journey on a Trans-Siberian railway. I'm putting it M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.

Hope you have fun reading it

* * *

It was 6 am and I was standing on the platform waiting for my train to come. I packed a handbag and a backpack; I figured it would suffice for an eight day journey. Well besides the five shirts and sweatshirts I had on me; plus a hoodie and a coat. Hahaha maybe you guessed it already. But yeah, I was travelling on a trans-Siberian. I had planned it a while back, with all the crap coming my way I had to get away. Luckily nobody will be able to pull their shit on me in the middle of nowhere on minus 40 °C. I hope. I pick up my bag and get on the train. There's enough people here to fill up a stadium. I managed to reserve a compartment all for myself. It cost extra but who cares; like I would want some random person snoring in my general direction. And so I strolled through cars looking for my compartment. The inside of the train was relatively warm; warmer than outside in any case. But then again my appearance was not far from that of a teenage bear. The train would be leaving in thirty or so minutes and I really wanted to put away all my stuff before I started to roll around the floor along with all my (few) possessions.

I finally reached my compartment and threw my stuff on the bed. There were two beds there actually. I'll be sleeping on the lower one. Have you ever had that weird feeling that you would fall out of the bed in the middle of the night, but only if you're sleeping on the upper bed? Yeah, that's my super irrational fear. Maybe it's not the fall but the impact that worries me? Never mind, I'm sleeping on the lower bed. There's a nightstand by the bed and an uncomfortably looking sofa in the corner of the "room". I stuff my bags under the bed; my guess is that the area there serves as a wardrobe. But who cares I am finally all alone, and soon enough... I'll be alone and in the middle of nowhere. I pull out my thermos and place it on the nightstand. I made some fresh coffee. It should still be warm enough later in the day. I lie down on the bed and wait for the train to start off. Or for the conductor to hole-punch my ticket so I can get some sleep. I'll tour the train later, it's still too early in the morning to do anything besides wake up and pass out again.

My eyes start to feel heavy and I wouldn't mind letting myself fall asleep. But then there's this annoying commotion outside and it's getting louder and closer to my compartment. I snap open my eyes and cast the door an angry stare. Maybe my anger will wrap its nasty fingers around their neck and make them go away. The shouting is getting louder and now I can see a figure through the matted glass on the door. For the... Just don't enter... A tall man burst in through the door.

"OK there's an empty bed ri..."

"This bed is taken! Now leave." What the hell? They think they can just burst in here and claim the bed I paid for? Ha ha, over my dead body! I get up and stare daggers at the man. He looks at me for a moment and then turns and looks out side.

"It seems the bed is taken." He turns back to me "Where is your room mate if I may ask?"

"There is no room mate, I booked the entire compartment. You have a problem with that?"

"Well no, but we have a bit of a situation here..."

"I seriously don't give a fuck! Get out and let me have my rest, in the compartment I paid for, on the bed I paid for, under the empty bed I also paid for!"

There's some mumbling coming from outside. The man turns around and starts talking to someone. The other person's voice is quiet and I can't distinguish if they are a man or a woman. Through the matted glass I can see a not so tall silhouette; my guess is the person is a woman after all. Her voice is still quiet but I can see her dropping her hands down, in defeat (just guessing). Her hair seems to be red. The man is still standing on the doorstep talking to her but I can feel my anger subsiding. "Can you please talk outside? And close the door."

He looks at me and nods his head. He then turns and closes the door behind him. Two of them move away from my compartment. After a moment I open the door and look around the passageway. There's the conductor coming my way. I greet him and search my pockets for the ticket. He punches a hole in it and bids me farewell and a nice journey. Finally I can get some sleep. I throw myself on the bed and stretch. I take a moment to think about the man and the woman from before. What was that all about? Well no matter. They're gone.

I wake up a few hours later. I could sleep some more but getting up after 10 always leaves me sore and pissed off for the rest of the day. And I've been sleeping in my clothes again. Great. I pull my bag from under the bed. I take out my toothbrush and soap. There's a built in toilet-plus-shower in my room and I thank the forces out there for not making me shower with random strangers in a shared bathroom. I take the prospect I got at the station, it has the train plan in it. I use it to find my way around. It seems there's a room with a coffee machine after every few cars, it also provides boiling water. There's a restaurant to the back of the train, a Russian restaurant. I think later on there's gonna be a Mongolian restaurant cart attached also. But never mind that now. There's a lounge cart also somewhere there. I make my way to the back of the train. There are some bags on the floor not so far from my compartment but I don't pay them much mind. I got some food with me before the journey but I still want to try the food they offer and so I make my way to the restaurant. The breakfast (brunch judging from the time) is good and cheap, I figure I'm gonna eat my meals here after all. Something is nagging at me and I look up. Nothing strange; only people eating and chatting. I could swear there was something... A glimpse of red catches my eye just for a moment. I look in the direction it came from but it's already gone. _Red_. That woman from before had red hair. Is that what felt so strange? I wonder again, the man said my compartment had an empty bed. Was she looking for a compartment to stay in? Why do I worry? Tough luck, going on a cross-Siberian train and not thinking where you're gonna sleep. I smirk to myself and continue with my breakfast.

I start back to my room. On the way back I notice those bags are gone. I wonder if they got stolen. Then I wonder why I would think that before the idea of the owner picking them up?

We will be stopping on our first station in a few hours. I decide to spend the time in the lounge car so I pick up some stuff I might need (and my thermos with my precious coffee) and cram them in my backpack. There probably won't be enough time to go far from the station but I like to be prepared for anything. I take a seat and grab some newspaper. I throw the first paper away, it's in Russian. The red head is sitting at the back of the car. She has her bags on the floor next to her. The same bags I saw in the passageway. Well here's my answer about them getting stolen. She looks up and right at me. Her eyes are green and they match perfectly with her hair. And... she's a girl. Well I figured before she was a girl; but much younger than I expected. She goes back to her book. She didn't recognize me. But then again why would she recognize me? She didn't even see me. And I didn't really see her either. But that has to be her. And she obviously doesn't have a compartment to stay in, seeing her bags are right there with her. I sigh and go back to my reading. Or I wish I did. The lines escape as my brain works out the idea that the girl is actually quite attractive. Maybe I should try and find out what happened. Buuuuut, not right now.

Sometime late in the afternoon we make our stop. I head out and stretch my legs. The air is fresh but it's goddamn freezing out here. I hurry inside the station. There are some "natives" there, selling some home-made food and souvenirs. Nothing really interests me so I just stroll around looking at the items. I notice a small girl dressed in an oversized coat; she's selling some babushka dolls. I don't know why but I buy one from her. She says something and I figure it has to be "thank you". I smile at her as I shove the wooden doll down my pocket.

That's it for our stop. Fifteen minutes and we're off. I rush back to the train. The sun has settled already and truth be told I do feel tired. I grab a snack from the restaurant and go back to my compartment. I haven't seen the red head during the day. Maybe I'll meet her tomorrow and ask her what all of that fuss was about; unless she got off the train on that station. I take out the babushka and put it on my nightstand. There's a smile creeping on my face and I can't explain why.

Next morning I get up fairly early and head straight for my breakfast. It's around 8 in the morning but a lot of people are already up. I notice the tall man from yesterday eating his meal and drinking what I believe to be coffee. Some of the restaurant staff pass his table and greet him. I figure he must be a manager of sorts. Does that mean he was looking for a bed for that girl? I move to the living room, yeah I call it the living room now. I move to sit down when my eyes fall on her sleeping figure. _Her sleeping figure_. She's sleeping in the lounge car. She is curled up in the corner of the booth; her head is resting on the wooden wall while her legs are curled under her. The position itself looks quite uncomfortable. She is covered with a coat; I'm guessing it's her own. Her red hair is falling over her face but I can see her small nose peeking from underneath. Her lips are slightly parted. They look soft.

I turn around and rush out of the room. Ten minutes later I'm back with two cups of hot coffee and a croissant in my hands. I sit in her booth and look at her. Well here goes.

"Hey, wake up." Nothing's happening so I put my hand on her shoulder and lightly shake her. She stirs and opens here eyes. She looks like she's in a fairytale and has no idea what's going on. Her eyes meet mine and for a second she looks at me like she's known me forever. Then her eyes snap and she sits up straight, wiping the small trace of drool from her face. No idea why I thought it cute.

"Hey" I say and smile at her. I hand her the coffee cup and the croissant I brought with me. She looks at them and then back at me. I can tell she has no idea what's going on. Well neither do I.

"Here, take it. I got those for you anyway." She takes the coffee and the croissant and puts them on the table.

"Ummm thanks I guess. But why?"

"No problem. Well I figured you slept here all night and that doesn't seem like the nicest thing in the world, so I figured you wouldn't mind something nice to greet you when you wake up."

"Oh! Well thanks again then." She says and sends a small smile my way. "I'm Kim by the way."

"Hey Kim, I'm Shego. Nice to meet you." She shakes my hand. It's a good grip, I like it.

She takes a sip of her coffee and a bite of the croissant.

"I don't usually drink coffee, but right now, it tastes like heaven."

I smile and lean my chin on the palm of my hand.

"So how come you're sleeping here."

"Ah, that is the story to tell. I got a ticket and booked a bed. It's an eight day long trip after all. Well yesterday I got on the train and went for the compartment where I booked the bed. But there were two people in there already. A man and a woman. At first I thought I got the wrong compartment but the ticket said I was at the right one."

She licked her lips and took another sip of her coffee.

"So what did you do?"

"Well first I asked the people in there if they got the wrong compartment. They assured me they were at the right one. I asked them to show me their tickets. They looked at me like I was a madwoman or something. The man started yelling at me I had no right to make such demands."

"Did they show you their tickets?"

"Well... No I didn't really see the tickets. But I think somebody heard the fuss and called the room supervisor of some sorts. Well this tall man came to the compartment and checked their tickets and said everything was alright. Then he looked at my ticket and said there must have been some mix up at the station where I bought my ticket and that surely they must have sold the same ticket twice."

She was close to crying as she told me what happened. I couldn't help but think it would make her even more beautiful. I had already made up my mind by that point I was just not saying anything yet.

"After that I went from one car to another looking for an empty bed. There were only two. Well the first one was out of option because the man inside insisted on moving naked in his room. The second one..."

Yeah the second one must have been me.

"... was unavailable because the lady in there booked the whole compartment and apparently was in a very bad mood."

Yep that was me he he he. Well I'll fix it anyways so all is good.

"So the tall man, forgot his name, said I should wait for the next stop because somebody will probably get off on the next station. And so I waited but nobody got off and when the night came I had nowhere to sleep but in the lounge. And so here I am." She said and bit down on the croissant. It left small crumble on the corners of her mouth and I wanted to reach out and wipe them off with my thumb.

"Listen. You know that second compartment? Yeah well that was me." I hold her gaze as I say it. Her eyes widen and she stops chewing. She has this bedazzled look on her face and it makes me want to giggle. So damn adorable.

She's speechless. Otherwise she would be cursing me already. I continue.

"Well yesterday I was in a really bad mood and everything, especially after that guy burst in my room without even knocking. And I did pay for the entire place." She's still not talking.

"Anyhow, I saw you sleeping here this morning and I figured I would offer you the extra bed in my compartment."

She puts the food down "You could have helped me out yesterday." There's a bit of anger in her voice. I can understand that.

"I could have, but I didn't want to. And I had the right to refuse you since I did pay for the entire compartment. And I still don't have to help you, but here I am offering you a bed. So this is not the time to be pissed, it's time to accept the offer." I flash a smile at her and wink. She's a lot more pissed now than before but she holds her mouth shut. I know she's gonna accept. Sleeping in the lounge is downright awful.

"OK I accept. I'll pay you back for the food. Unfortunately I cannot pay you for the other half of your compartment." There's a pinch of sarcasm in her voice. She must think me a petty cheapskate; I smile inwardly. So amusing.

"Don't worry about it princess. I'm sure we can come up with some sort of an agreement." I lean forward and say in a voice huskier than I wanted. She's perplexed and I can follow the thoughts forming in her mind as her cheeks start to flash a bright red colour. Oh, this one is going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disney owns them

* * *

Shivnmcg666 - it was an accident, I swear :O

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it :D

On a side note - English is my second/foreign language, so I apologize for any mistake I might have made in spelling/grammar/etc.

Have fun :)

* * *

"'Kay, here we are. I'm on the lower bed, you're up there. The wardrobe is under my bed. You can take the left side. We can share the nightstand fifty-fifty if you want. There's a toilet-shower in there but use your own soap and towel please."

She's standing at the door. She placed her bag down and is looking around. Her eyes stop on her bed. She starts fidgeting nervously.

"Ummm, may I ask one more thing? You see, I kind of have this irrational fear of falling out of a bed. Soooo..." Oh God is this really happening? "...ummm is there any way you would switch beds with me? Please?" I knew it, why is this happening to me? Oh I know! I made it happen myself. I stare at her, my face a blank. There's a strange pout-like expression forming on her face. She's still fidgeting there at the door, not sure if it's coz of the question or coz the look on my face is saying _I'll throw you out the window_.

"Okay." What the hell did I just say? Fuck it, it's about time I beat that stupid fear anyway. I mumble profanities to myself as I move my stuff to the other bed. I watch her put her stuff away. I notice I'm a bit taller and a bit older too. I wonder at the age difference a bit. Five or six years is my guess. She's slim, a bit on the athletic side. She's wearing baggy pants but I would bet on my mother's life that her legs are a pure treat. Look at me, leeching at a girl I just met and without any shame.

"Hey, do you wanna go grab some lunch?" She turns around and gives me a suspicions look. "What? I'm not gonna pay for your share if that's what worries you."

"Sorry. Thanks for the invite, but I think I'm gonna lie down a bit. Didn't really get much sleep last night, coz of the... you know." Well it figures.

"Sure, get some rest. And don't go accidentally exploring through my stuff!"

"Pffff, just go eat already and let me sleep."

She flops down on the bed and turns her back to me. I smirk to myself and close the door as I leave the compartment. I just might get to like her.  
We pass another stop, this one I decided not to explore. Instead I spend some time in the lounge. I grabbed a drink from the bar and observed people as they passed through the car. Occasionally my thoughts would wonder back to the red head, wondering if she woke up and what she might be doing. I figure she would want to take a shower. Well that was another reason I decided to waste some extra time here.

When I got back to the compartment the girl was nowhere to be seen. The scent of orange in the air told me she did in fact take a shower. The window was left open, probably to let a bit of a draught in, but it left the room colder than it should be. I close the window and climb to my bed. I was going to take a shower but I'll just have to wait a bit for the room to get warmer. I grab a book from my bag and decide to read for a bit. Just as I open it, the girl walks in carrying noodles in her hand.

"Oh hey, you're back. I was just getting some hot water for my instant noodles."

She looks pretty happy with her food. She should have gotten something from the kitchen.

"Why didn't you grab a warm meal at the restaurant?"

"Nah, I felt like eating instant noodles."

"You'll be hungry again in thirty minutes."

"If I am, I'll just get more food." Smart ass. I get back to my book.

"It looks like I over slept our last stop. Shame." I look at her and she looks a bit disappointed.

"You didn't miss much anyway. It was a 20minute stop so you wouldn't even get to see anything besides the station itself."

"Oh" she seems to be thinking about it "Well OK then. I'll just make sure to be awake for the next stop." She says and a huge grin spreads across her face. "Do you want to check it out together?" I close my book and lock eyes with her. She has that silly grin on her face and I can tell that "no" is not an option.

"Yeah, we can do that." Why do I give in so easy? I crawl down from my place up on the bed and stand in front of her. There's not much space in the compartment anyway and our positions feel more intimate than they should. I hold her gaze a second too long and an awkward tension starts to fill the space. She's chewing on her plastic noodle fork; she hasn't taken a bite in a while. "You're eating the fork away." She pulls it out like its poison. A tint of red finds its way to her cheeks again. "Anyway, I was thinking of taking a shower, so could you give me some time alone?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Go right ahead. I'll just go explore the train or something." She stuffs the fork back into her mouth and grabs her bag with her only free hand. She tries to open the door but fumbles with the doorknob _She's actually trying to open it with her elbow?_ I reach out from behind her and open the door for her. A red strand falls over her face as she looks up at me and I'm fighting the urge to tuck it behind her ear. Her eyes are saying _thank you_ and _sorry _at the same time. Not to mention she seems to be utterly embarrassed. I give her a smile as she leaves the compartment.

"I'll be done in 30 minutes if you want to come back here."

"Kay, I'll just roam around, maybe grab a drink at the bar."

"Try not to fall asleep in inappropriate places."

"HA HA very funny!" She turns and storms away mumbling something I didn't quite catch.

When I'm done with my shower it's already dark outside. Kim is not here. I wonder for a second if she got lost and chuckle at the situation. Probably not.

I put on some clothes and head out. I tell myself I'm only getting a drink but there's this stupid something in my head telling me to go look for her. It's only been a few hours since I met her but I do enjoy her company. She said she might be getting a drink so that's where I'm going.

I see her sitting behind a booth; she's alone and looks deep in thought. _Penny for your thoughts?_ I take a seat at the bar and wave at the barkeeper. He gets me my drink and I pick it up and turn towards her. She hasn't seen me yet so I take a moment to study her. She's playing with her drink, mixing the liquid in her glass. Then stops and stares at it like it's about to reveal the mysteries of the universe to her. If the drink could talk it would name her the most attentive listener ever. The room is dim and it's difficult to see the expression on her face, but somehow I know it's not a happy one.  
I get up and walk over to her. I lower myself in the booth, right next to her. "Penny for your thoughts." Only then does she notice me.

"Hey, I didn't see you come in." She looks guilty because of it, even though she has no reason to be.

"You looked like you were thinking hard about something."

"Oh, no it's..." Her voice is quiet and she's staring at her drink. "I was just thinking about this whole situation. I was really looking forward to this trip, but it started off terribly. And then you offered me accommodation for the rest of the journey. And then I started thinking, if by chance you weren't on this train at this exact time, where would I be right now?" She looks at me and I can see loneliness in her eyes. She looks lost and scared. I catch myself thinking of hugging her and I realise my arm moved on its own. I stop myself and banish the thought from my head, awkwardly moving my arm towards my drink.

"And it makes me feel small and insignificant, you know?" She slumps deeper into her seat. "I'm sorry; I'm rambling and not making much sense."

And then, instead around my glass, my fingers sneak under her chin and I lift her head to face me. Her eyes widen as they meet mine and I wait, for the smallest moment, for her to freak out before I go on. She doesn't.  
"Listen, don't worry yourself over what could have been. In the end, everything went well and you're here now with a drink to finish and me to keep you company." I smile at her and she smiles back. Her eyes seem a bit brighter too and it seems she snapped out of her little depression.

_Move your hand already. _I pull my hand back but allow my fingers the slightest touch of her skin. I swear I'm not doing this, I have no idea whose fingers these are. I move to get up. "I'm grabbing another drink, what are you having?"

"Oh no, you don't have to..."

"Don't worry you'll pay me later. What are you drinking?"

"You know what? I think I've had enough..."

"Nonsense. Tell me what you're having and I'll get you one."

"Ahhh you see..."

I reach out and grab her glass. She jumps up, like something bit her. Her cheeks are a flame and when I taste her drink I can guess why.

"You're drinking orange juice?"

"Uh, yeah?" I see; a goody-goody after all.

"After having put up with all that shit yesterday and after all of that somehow managed to end up OK, don't you think you should allow yourself something a bit stronger?"

I can tell she doesn't really know what to do with herself at that moment.

"I don't really drink..."

"Never?" I look at her in confusion.

"Well, maybe once..." She's actually scratching her forehead like she has to remember it! That's it!

"I'm getting you a glass of white and don't try to protest."

Her mouth is already open as she was about to say something.

"I guess one glass is OK."

I smirk at her and turn to get us a drink; I win. I order two glasses of white wine and a bottle of sparkling water, just in case. For the sake of... she doesn't even remember if she ever had alcohol. In the end, she only had that one glass of wine; after a few sips she mixed it with the water I also bought. _Such a silly girl._

We spend the rest of the evening in the privacy of the booth, completely unaffected by our surroundings; talking, laughing and occasionally sharing meaningless whispers. I'm enjoying her company more and more with each passing minute and I have to say... her voice does something to me. Every time she leans in and seeps her soft, quiet whispers on my ear, my heart skips a beat and I find myself liking it.

It's well past midnight and we make our way back to our compartment. She pulls out her toothbrush and goes for the built-in bathroom. I take the moment to slip into my sleeping clothes and wait my turn to use the bathroom.

When I exit the bathroom she's sitting on the bed in her PJ's and playing with the wooden Babushka doll, turning it round in her hands.

"I got it from some kid yesterday. She looked like she could use the money."

"It's pretty."

"Yeah. Though I don't see why they call it Babushka; doesn't look like an old hag."

She looks up at me with a grin plastered over her face. I blink in confusion.

"Actually the doll is called Matryoshka."

"Yeah, yeah." Damn it, I lose!

I turn round to climb my bed, already calculating how close to the wall I should sleep so as not to fall out of it.

"Shego?" She calls and I turn to face her. My mind goes blank as a pair of soft lips lands on my cheek. "Thanks for everything you did for me today. I really appreciate it." She smiles a shy smile and disappears under the blankets. I stand there for a moment lifting my hand to my cheek. _So soft_. I shake my head and climb the bed. I am certain of one thing; there will be no sleep for me tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry for taking so long; I had some troubles writing this chapter and I actually finished and then changed it more than once.

Here goes...

* * *

When I wake up next morning I'm all sore and pretty pissed off; I didn't get any sleep. I sit on my bed and it feels like I'm gonna pass out any second. I look around the compartment, my vision as if I'm under water. I rub my eyes and exhale; I need coffee. I get up and crack my back. Kim is not here, she must have gone for breakfast. She made her bed before leaving; I bet she even tucked her PJ's under the pillow. I smile as I remember the kiss and I can still feel it lingering on my cheek. I fix myself in the bathroom and head out to find some of that brown medicine I yearn for.

"Shego! Wait up!" Ah, here she comes. She looks happy and I wonder if it has something to do with me. She's flashing a seriously huge smile and its working wonders on my "pissed of" state of mind.

"Hey, I was just about to check on you and see if you'd like to have breakfast with me. My treat." She's awfully cheerful this morning.

"Awesome. Now move it princess. I need my coffee."

I lead the way and she follows.

Coffee feels great and I can feel my grumpiness slipping away. My neck is still in pain though and I know that cracking it constantly will have some long-term consequences.

"You're in a bad mood this morning." She's sipping her white coffee and looking at me.

"You noticed?" I fail to stop my sarcasm slipping out my mouth. "Sleeping on that bed is equal to getting beaten by a bat." I reach behind my neck and try to work my fingers on the tensed muscles there. I sigh and take another sip of my coffee.

"Do you still wanna go explore our next stop with me? I think we'll be stopping in approximately 2 hours."

Do I still want to go? No, not really but I did say I would. And maybe the fresh air will remove this fog from my brain.

"Yeah I'll go. But if it gets too cold I'm getting back on the train."

"Sure thing. I'll just make sure we keep on moving; that way we won't get cold." She exclaims happily and digs into her breakfast once again.

We reach Novosibirsk sometimes around one in the afternoon. I'd say it's around 10°C outside but nothing I can't bear. I step off the train and wrap my coat tight around me and fix my scarf. I look around the platform. I know for sure Kim got out of before me so she should be somewhere around here.

I hear my name being called and I turn around. She's waving and running my way.

"C'mon let's go." She grabs my hand and pulls me after her. Her hand is cold and I hold it tight. "We don't have much time so we have to hurry." I have no idea what's going on, but I notice she's dragging me towards a taxi.

"Wait, slow down. What's going on? Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go see the ZOO. It's one of the greatest in the world." She's too damn excited. She jumps in the cab and pulls me with her.

"Do we even have time for that? And how did you get a cab so fast?" I look at her suspiciously. I notice she's still holding my hand. I continue pretending I don't notice it.

"Well we won't get to see the entire ZOO of course. But that doesn't mean we can't at least see something." The taxi is already moving. "And you were taking your time getting ready to leave the train so I rushed off and got us a cab."

The sheer amount of optimism she radiates is amazing and I can't help but be taken in by it. I smile at her and the act itself makes me feel good. Approximately halfway into our ride she notices she's monopolizing my hand and pulls away abruptly pretending to be looking for something in her bag. She's embarrassed and doesn't look at me for the rest or the ride. When we get to our destination she literally launches herself out of the cab; she forgets to pay the ride. I sigh and give the man his money. She's waiting for me at the entrance with two tickets she bought while I wasn't paying attention. She latches herself onto my arm.

"C'mon c'mon lets go!" She starts pulling me after her.

"Wait! Did you decide what we're going to see?"

She stops and looks at me like she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"What do you mean?"

She has no idea what I'm talking about. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose.

"We don't have time to go through the entire ZOO. We have to decide what we want to see." After all, it sounds like a logical suggestion. "Or were you planning on running through the entire ZOO?" She looks at me, eyes wide with surprise. Oh my... this girl. That was her plan after all. I try not to laugh.

"Look princess, we can't just run through the entire place and hope we'll get to see something." She really amuses me. I continue with a smile. "Let's get a leaflet and see where we should go. I suggest we go see the rare animals since it's not likely we'll come here again anytime soon."

She lowers her head and nods.

"C'mon, let's go."

And so we start our timed race through the ZOO only stopping to look at the rare and endangered species. It is a shame though; ZOO this big has over three hundred species and we only get to see some of them – while in a rush. Kimmie manages to snap some pics; I think I ended up in some of them also. When we stop to look at the polar bears Kimmie tries to sneak some of her sandwich to them but I catch her last moment. She will later claim they looked hungry when in fact all they did was lie down and yawn.

We make the white tigers our last stop. The animal truly is magnificent and I can understand why she glued herself to the fence. I stand next to her and we spend a few quiet moments watching the beasts. She looks as if she's a thousand miles away; I decide to break the silence.

"They are beautiful."

"Yeah. They are." She responds without looking up; her voice is quiet and distant. "It's not fair though."

"What isn't?"

"Such magnificent creatures being locked up like that." She sighs. "They don't belong here."

We continue to stand there in comfortable silence, watching the beasts yawning and every now and then lazily lifting their heads in our direction.

"Kimmie, it's time to go." I lean in closer to her and whisper in her hair slightly above her ear. We leave the ZOO and, to my relief, find a cab in a matter of seconds. The ride back to the station is uneventful except the part where we run to catch our train. We get on and only then I start feeling the exhaustion pressing down on me. The day was really great but the sleepless night is taking its toll. Kimmie asks me to join her for lunch but I excuse myself; I am seriously too tired to do anything but sleep. I drop all my stuff on the floor and kick my shoes in a corner. I get out of my clothes and crawl under the covers. I'm exhausted but somehow it's a positive thing. Spending the afternoon with Kimmie; I enjoyed myself much more than I thought I would.

I roll towards the wall and curl into a ball. I hate this bed, I really do. I close my eyes and try to focus on sleeping but it's not working. And random images of me falling into a bottomless pit are not helping. I turn on my back and open my eyes. I take in a deep breath and exhale. Well fuck it, I only want two hours of sleep, she probably won't mind. And technically, it's still my bed. I grab my covers and pillow and drop down on her bed. I decide against getting in, she might not like sharing her sheets. This feels so much better; I have no idea why I agreed to switching our beds in the first place. I finally relax and feel sleep clouding my mind. I burry my face into my pillow and pull the covers all the way up to my nose. I can smell her shower gel, its scent coming from the sheets bellow and it only pulls me further into my dreams.

I begin to stir; something is disturbing my sleep and I groan in frustration. I soon realise my right arm is dead. I hate when that happens. I try to move to my side but it's no use. I soon realise that my body is heavier than it should be and my legs seem to be stuck to something. I don't mind though, it's comfortable. The only part of my body I can move is my left arm but there seems to be a good reason not to. I move my hand over the soft surface and enjoy the feeling of heat radiating from underneath my palm. I smile as I hear quiet murmurs coming from my right shoulder. _Wait, what? _My eyes snap open. Hair! Red! Work brain, work! I look down. She's lying on me, her hair is in my face, her head is on my shoulder... _no wonder my arm is dead..._ her hand is on my breast? It's_ a bit small... but gentle... What?_! Our legs are a knot and I can't free myself... _though they do fit together perfectly!_ And I'm holding, no, caressing her waist. _Yeah..._ _I like_. No! Stop it! When did she...? How did this happen?

"Kim? Kimmie?" No reaction. "Kimmie wake up."

"Mmmmh... oft..."

"What?"

"Soft..." _What the hell?_

She moves; I freeze. She moves closer... _How is that even possible?_ ...and her head is now under my chin. She moves her hand and is now holding onto my waist, and she's holding tight.

"Kimmie, what's going on? Why are you in my bed?" I'm freaking out a bit here.

"You took all the covers."

"Kimmie..."

"Sleep."

"Kim..."

"Sleeping."

I exhale; this is hopeless. For a second I consider just kicking her out. But then I'd have more shit to deal with. I slump back down on my pillow; my chin on top of her head. This is just insane. I stare at nothing in particular for a while. _Screw it. _I relax and close my eyes.I decide to sleep a bit more.

I've been lying and staring at the wall for a while now. I thought she'd be gone by the time I wake up but the two of us are still tangled together; and I think she didn't move an inch. Actually I'm positive she didn't move since she's still breathing down my throat. Our position feels quite comfortable and our bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Has it even been twenty-four hours since I met her? I think I should be a bit more disturbed by the whole situation.

I try to untangle myself so I can get up, but it's not working. It's like she's made of stone, I can't even move her arm.

"Kimmie, move, I'm getting up."

"..."

"Just let go of me so I can get up."

"No!"

"What?"

"I'un wanna." That's it! I free my leg and kick her off the bed. She falls down with a yelp and a thud as she lands.

"Shego, what the hell?"

"Seriously? What the hell? I wake up with you all over me, groping me... _And me groping you, but let's ignore that for now_...

"You were on my bed!"

"There's another bed right up there!"

"You know I can't sleep there! And besides, you took all the covers with you!"

"You could have woken me up!"

"I... I... Argh!" She picks up her clothes and storms out of the compartment, hitting the door behind her. I can see her through the matted glass, getting dressed in the middle of the hallway. And then she's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Shivnmcg666 - nah, I'm just making it up as I go. There are some parts (really small parts) that are inspired by my own life. But I guess everyone puts a bit of themselves in their writing.

* * *

Several hours have passed since I last saw her. I didn't leave the compartment and she didn't come back. Not even to get her bag. I skipped lunch and I don't feel like eating dinner either. I'm reading through the same page for the fifteenth time I think. And I don't even know what I read on the page before. So I close it and drop it on the bed besides me. There's a knot in my stomach and I don't think it's from hunger alone. I decide to take a shower to clear my head. I let the water run down my spine as I try to rid myself of the nagging feeling in my stomach. Guilt. That's what it is. And it's not going away. She was being a pain, so why do I feel bad about it? Well the kick might have been a bit too much. And I was on her bed, taking all the covers for myself. The water is starting to get cold but it doesn't really bother me. I sigh; I shouldn't have kicked her.

I throw on some clothes and grab some change from the nightstand. Few minutes later and I'm sitting at the bar, playing with the drink in my hand. I was planning on finding the girl but getting a drink first seemed like a good idea. It's not helping though; I'm just getting more and more nervous. I was never good with apologies; it always ends up sounding kind of awkward and sometimes I don't even say the word. Anyway, she's not here which means she's probably at the restaurant. This is ridiculous, I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I fish some change from my pocket and the smallest babushka doll along with it. I must have grabbed it from the nightstand. I forgot how she called it, "M" something. I spin the doll around my fingers; that was one small victory for her. I better go find her.

I search the restaurant but she's not there. The waiter tells me she was here. The guy is a creep with a smug look on his face; _oh yeah, the pretty red head; she was here, looked a bit down. Didn't order a thing though. She left a while ago. Too bad, she was an eye candy. _I'm slightly irritated by the guy and want to punch his face in. I turn around and leave, I still need to find her. I head back to our compartment, I can't think of any other place she could be. I enter our car and see a figure sitting on the floor. I can tell its Kim, her hair gives her away. She's sitting in front of our compartment, hugging her knees to her chest. I stop for a moment, I wonder why she's sitting there. Then I move closer. Her bags are on the floor next to her. My heart is in my throat, pounding like a hammer.

"Kim."

"Shego..." She gets up and starts to fidget.

"What's with the bags?"

"Oh... Listen, I found an empty bed in another car, so I'm moving there. Just wanted to say thanks for helping me out and everything; I had a really great time today. I'm sorry it ended the way it did though. And I'm sorry for invading your privacy and uhhh... for the ahmm... the groping... That was an accident I swear! So I'll be out of your hair now."

"I see." She picks up her bags and looks at me with a sad smile. Ah, I'm not really sure what's going on.

"See ya Shego. Thanks for everything." And she's gone. Again.

"See ya." I'm standing alone in the hallway, my words directed to the empty space in front of me. What just happened? Things weren't supposed to be like this.

I'm lying on my bed; I feel like I got kicked in the gut. I keep looking at the door, like she's gonna walk in any minute. I can't fall asleep and I keep thinking how stupid I was for kicking her... _me and my stupid temper..._ and for not apologizing. And for letting her leave, without saying anything. "_I see"... _What the hell Shego? _"I see"_? What. The. Hell?

I get up and leave the compartment. It's around one in the morning and everything is quiet. Everyone is sleeping; I guess she's also sleeping somewhere, in some other bed. Gah, so frustrating! I'm grabbing a drink. I just have to stop thinking about her so much. So once again, I'm sitting at the bar with a drink in my hand. The place is empty, except me and the bartender, and almost all the lights are out. And then he decides to speak in his thick Russian accent.

"Did you fight?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and the girl. Did you fight?" Huh? How would he know that?

"How do you know we had a fight?"

"She asked to sleep here again. So I think you had a fight. Yes?"

"Yes, but... She's here?"

"Yes, sleeping all the way there, in the dark."

I turn instantly and scan the room. I can't see crap, it's too damn dark.

"I got her a blanket, one of the staff had extra. But I think it's still cold."

I get up and move towards where he said she's sleeping. I find her curled into a ball, hugging the blanket like her life depends on it. Her neck is twisted in a weird position and it looks like it's gonna break in half any second. I sigh and sit next to her.

"Kim..." Nothing

"Kimmie, wake up." I shake her shoulder a bit. Talk about déjà vu.

"Uh... Wah..." She rubs her eyes.

"Kimmie, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"No. What are you doing?" She doesn't answer.

"Come back to our room."

"Shego, I..."

"I'm not letting you sleep here." She's not sure what to say, or what to do.

"Kimmie I'm sorry, 'kay? I'm sorry I, you know... _kicked_ you." I'm staring at the table, this is so embarrassing. "Sometimes I just lose my temper."

"You didn't have to kick me you know."

"I know! I just got annoyed that you didn't let go." I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Now come back with me. You're gonna catch a cold here."

"Promise you're not gonna kick me again."

"Why? You plan on sleeping on me again?"

"N... NO!"

"Relax princess, just joking." It's too dark to see but I just know her face is red.

I help her pick up her stuff and we move back to our compartment.

"Hey, Shego. Why were you sleeping on my bed anyway?"

Oh damn!

"Coz I wanted to."

"That's not an answer."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Coz you kicked me. Remember?" Damn that guilt card.

"I don't really like sleeping on the upper bed." We enter the compartment. Her bed is a mess coz I've been sleeping on it. I quickly pick up my stuff and move them to my bed.

"There, all yours."

"Thanks."

I quickly change out of my clothes and climb the bed. I catch a glimpse of her naked back while she's changing. Her skin looks creamy; and then she's gone from my sight. I glue myself to the wall and try to focus on sleeping. About thirty minutes later she speaks up.

"Shego, are you awake?"

"No."

"You keep moving around, it's keeping me awake."

"Tough luck."

"Shego?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid of falling down?" This is not happening.

"..."

"You are!"

"Shuddup!"

"Shego..."

"I said shuddup!" ARGH! I'm starting to get seriously pissed.

"Shego..." I jump up from my position. What the hell she's next to my ear!

"Kimmie, what the hell..."

"Let's switch beds."

"No"

"You can't sleep up here."

"Neither can you." She's climbing up.

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping up here."

"I'm still in bed."

"Tough luck."

"Ha-ha very funny." She's not giving up.

"Ok, stop it." She's insane. "Go back down."

I get up and push her down. I climb down after her and stand in front of her.

"Get in and move all the way to the wall."

"What?" There's a mixture of shock and amusement in her voice.

"You heard me."

"We're sharing?" Now she's definitely amused.

"Shuddup and lie down!"

I get in bed next to her. Well this is a bit awkward. Our shoulders and legs are touching; now I'm just too nervous to sleep. I turn on my side and close my eyes.

"Hey Shego..." She's whispering from behind me. I open my eyes; _will I ever get any sleep?_

"Yes Kim?"

"Why did you let me have the lower bed?" I have no idea.

"I seriously have no idea what I was thinking."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey Kimmie." I turn to face her.

"Yeah?" God, she's closer than I thought.

"Why didn't you just wake me up this afternoon?"

"I seriously have no idea what I was thinking?"

"You're a smartass aren't you?"

"Sometimes." I know she's smiling right now. And it makes me smile too.

"Hey Shego, can I try something?"

"At two in the morning?"

"Yep."

"You're too happy for this time of night."

"Can I?"

"Does it involve getting up?"

"Nope."

"I guess its okay then."

And then she puts the palm of her hand on my cheek and places a kiss on my lips. My brain goes blank. Her lips are so soft; this feels too good to be true. I kiss her back. It's over much too soon. I feel her smiling above me.

"Just wanted to check if we'd click."

"And?"

"We do."

"How do you know?"

"You didn't kick me out of bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks all for the reviews.

The story's turning M rated from this chapter on; consider yourselves warned :p

* * *

I press myself against her back and lean over her shoulder.

„Hey princess." I whisper in her ear. She leans back into me and turns her head to face me.

„Hey Shego." I catch her lips with mine. She bites on my lower lip and pushes her tongue against mine. I moan at the touch and feel the throbbing between my legs get stronger. I run my hand up her side and push it under her shirt. I slowly drag my fingers across her stomach, her skin is soft and gentle and it feels amazing. I push my hand further up and cover her breast with the palm of my hand. Her breasts are small but feel perfect under my touch. I grab her nipple between my fingers and it hardens in an instant. She's already moaning into our kiss and it tells me she's enjoying the attention. I lower my lips onto her neck and she throws her head back exposing it even more. I leave a mark. _Mine_. I push my hand down the front of her body and between her legs. She's breathing heavily against my ear and I know she can't take anymore teasing. The heat radiating from her centre is amazing and I can't hold myself any longer. I reach under her panties and run my middle finger along her slit; she gasps and bucks forward against it. I smile into her neck.

„Princess, you feel amazing."

„Stop teasing me."

I find her clit and start running circles around it.

„Ah... Shego... just..."

She's bucking against my fingers faster and faster while grabbing the wall in front of her.

"Shego..."

I press my fingers harder against her as she keeps moaning my name; she's close.

"Shego..."

"Princess..."

"Shego, wake up!"

_E whut? _My eyes snap open and I shoot up from bed. BAM! My head hits the bottom part of the upper bed and I fall back down shouting profanities in anger and pain. _Please dear God, can I embarrass myself just a bit more? Please? Thank you._

"Shego! Are you okay?"

"Do I fuckin' look okay to you!" I'm pressing my hand against my forehead ready to rip the bed to shreds.

"And why the hell did you wake me up?"

"You were squirming in your sleep; and it looked like you were having a nightmare." She taps her finger against her chin a couple of times, like she's thinking hard about something. "And then you called my name..."

I freeze. She must see the shock on my face, coz she suddenly looks worried. _Shit shit SHIT!_ I feel the wetness between my legs, the pounding between my thighs. I remember my dream... What if I was...? No way! No goddamn way did I touch myself in front of her!

There's a palm on my forehead and it's not mine.

"Shego, are you feeling ok? Your face suddenly flushed." I jump back and barricade myself with my blanket.

"Y-Yeah... just had a nightmare... A really bad nightmare."

"You sure you're ok?" She's eying me suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Awkward silence fills the room while we stare at each other. "I'm gonna take a shower. Could you like..." I move my eyes to the door, she gets the hint.

"I'll be at the restaurant. I'll order you some coffee so hurry up. Anything to eat?"

"No, just coffee."

She gets up, picks up her bag and leaves. I spend a few more moments staring at the door to make sure she's not coming back. _Jesus Christ Shego, what the hell is wrong with you? _I jump out of bed and get in the shower. I run the water cold hoping it will ease my frustrations but the throbbing between my thighs still remains. Eventually, the only thing that helps is my own hand. I ride out my orgasm imagining her fingers working on me; I swear my mind is no more. I drag myself out of the shower and throw some clothes on. I sit down on our... _our _bed and take a moment to get my shit together. I sigh and leave for the restaurant.

"Hey, you sure took your time." She drops down the newspapers and looks at me. "Lucky I took _my_ time ordering you that coffee. It's still warm."

"Thanks. And for your information, I like my showers long." I sit down next to her and grab the papers and my coffee.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"Too bad, I'm reading it now." There's a strange pout forming on her face. I take a sip of my coffee and open the papers. I soon realise she's suspiciously quiet. I throw a glance her way; she seems to be thinking about something. I turn back to the papers. Yesterday's issue but who cares. I take another sip of my coffee. Suddenly there's a strange source of warmth on my thigh and it's slowly moving up. Next thing I know I'm choking and spitting coffee all over the place. I hear her laughing from the side; she's bent over pounding her fist on the table. _That little bitch!_ I wipe my face as I turn towards her, folding newspapers into a deadly weapon.

"Ah Shego, you should have seen your face! Ah, my stomach hurts..." I'm so angry I could just...

"You little..." I grind my teeth in anger and grab her by the shirt. She stops laughing; shock and confusion all over her face. I lift my hand, ready to smack her with the newspapers when she throws her arms around my neck and pulls my head down, pressing her lips against mine.

"Payback's a bitch, Shego."

"You're pure evil, you know that?" She smirks at me, a hint of mischief in her eyes. I lean in for another kiss.

Our next stop is nothing special. We grab some lunch at a local restaurant and spend some time exploring the town. Kimmie is all over the place again dragging me everywhere with her. I don't mind it at all; and I don't mind that she's holding my hand throughout this little adventure. In fact, I don't want her to let go. Every now and then she places a random kiss on my cheek or my lips and makes a comment about me being cute when blushing. I try to fight her with death threats and death glares but it has no effect on her; in fact, I think I only end up amusing her.

The day goes by fast, perhaps too fast. I'm sprawled on the bed with my hands behind my head. I'm thinking about the time we spent together with the most stupid smile on my face. I like her. In fact, I can't think about anything that doesn't involve her. What if this is more than just _like_? I hear the door opening and I quickly clear my head.

"Sooo, we're not making any stops tomorrow but there's gonna be a longer stop the day after. Aaaaand... we'll be reaching Vladivostok in about three days from now."

She starts changing into her PJs. She drops her shirt and pants to the floor. She turns her back to me and reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. _Is it me or did this suddenly turn slow-motion?_

"Yeah, that's how I thought it would be." My eyes wander over her body; slim waist and perfectly shaped legs. I bet if I grabbed her butt it would be a perfect match for my palm. And then she throws PJs on and the show's over. _She's a damn tease, that's what she is._  
She turns off the light and gets in bed next to me. She squirms a bit and then latches herself on to me.

"You know... you're really comfortable to sleep on." ARGH!

"D'hell? What am I? Your personal mattres?" She's making herself comfortable under my chin.

"Soft..."

"I'm gonna kill you!" I'm already starting to get up when she lifts up her head and locks eyes with me. She's beautiful.

"I'm gonna kiss you." My anger subsides and all I can feel are her soft lips dancing against mine.

"Goodnight Shego." She whispers against my lips. I wrap my arms around her bringing her closer to me. I place one last kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Kimmie."

I wake up and first thing I see is her red hair. I smile to myself; I actually like waking up like this. We're tangled together again but this time I just want to tangle myself more into her. I chuckle inwardly at myself. I'm acting like a teenager. I close my eyes and relax back into my pillow. And then something hits me. Something feels strange about all of this. I open my eyes and look around the room. Nothing strange there; the doors are closed, there's a bit of daylight coming in through the window. Her clothes are on the floor where she threw them last night.

_HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY!_

"KIMMIE!" She jumps up when I scream her name. _Rage! God damn rage is what this is! I'm gonna kill her that little bitch! She's going down!_ She's glued to the wall, like a frightened animal. I grab the blanket and pull it all the way up to my chin.

"Kimmie..." I think I just might be spitting fire right now.

"Sh-Sh-Shego..."

"Kimmie..." _Breathe_ "... why is my shirt by the door?" I try in my "calm" voice.

"Uhhh..."

"Kimmie, I had my shirt on when I fell asleep..." Silence "I'm naked... _Why _am I naked?"

"Shego relax..."

I jump out of bed.

"Relax! What did you do to me!"

"What do you...? I didn't..." She slowly crawls out after me.

"You undressed me!"

"I did but..."

"WHAT?"

"Stop yelling and listen to me!"

"..."

"You're not naked! You're in your underwear!" I look under the blanket. I'm in my underwear.

"You know how I was sleeping on you?" I nod. "Well I kinda drool when I sleep. So I figured you would be grossed out and wanted to change your shirt so you wouldn't notice. But once I took it off I couldn't find another. So I left you in your underwear."

I don't buy that.

"I'm sorry ok? Now come back to bed, it's still early."

"You didn't have to take of my shirt just coz of some drool."

"Yeah, I know that now. I'm sorry." She crawls back on to the bed. "Now come back, and hand over that blanket. It's cold." She closed her eyes and pushed herself against the wall. I pick up my shirt from the floor and turn it around a few times. It's dry. I eye her suspiciously. Maybe it dried of. _Otherwise she's a little perv._ I put the shirt back on.

"Shego, I'm freezing. Hurry up." I throw the blanket over her and crawl in bed beside her. I sigh. She's shaking a bit. I grab her around the waist and pull her on me. _Well whatever. This still feels nice._


	6. Chapter 6

My sleep is being disturbed again and it's not making me happy. There's a tickling sensation on my face and it's not going away no matter how many times I try to slap it away. Until I slap it too hard; that's when my face registers the pain and a snicker reaches my ears. _Argh... _I try to pull out the pillow to cover my head but I can't get it out.

"Morning Shego." That voice... I open my eyes and meet olive greens staring down at me.

"Kimmie... What the hell are you doing?" She's propped on her elbow looking down at me. There's a smile on her face and fondness in her eyes.

"Was bored" she hums "...so I decided to wake you up." _D'hell?_ I stare at her wide-eyed. Did she just say that like it's the most normal thing in the world?

"Are you upset?"

"Upset?" There's something missing in this girl's head "You just made me slap myself in my sleep. And you watched it, and from the look on your face, you had a pretty good time too."

"You looked cute while sleeping. I couldn't help myself." It's then I notice her hand playing with my hair, wrapping locks around her fingers. Then I start to wonder.

"How long have you been awake anyway?" She looks like she's thinking it over.

"About an hour or so."

"An hour? And you were playing with my face for an hour?"

"..."

"What did you do?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Nothing I swear!" _That little...!_

"You little perv!" I bolt up and push her down on her back, pinning her hands above her head. She's struggling to break free but she can't break my hold on her. She's writhing underneath me and it only makes me grin more. I lean forward; I give her lower lip a light bite and move away to look at her. She stopped moving around, her lips slightly parted and her eyes halfway closed. I bring my face closer to hers and whisper against her lips.

"You're gonna pay." _Oh, you're so gonna pay..._

I capture her lips with mine and she returns the kiss. I push my tongue against hers and she lets out a soft moan. I take hold of both her arms with my left hand and push my right hand under her shirt. I ran my palm up her stomach to her chest. I cup her breast and begin to massage it; I circle her nipple with the tip of my index finger and I can feel it harden in an instant. She arches herself into my touch and I can't help but smile into our kiss. I can tell she's all worked up by now; she started rubbing herself against me and is desperately trying to free her arms.

"Shego..."

"Kimmie..."

"Let go..."

"I don't think so."

"Shego!"

I grab her thigh and run my palm against the soft skin. I lift it on my hip and rub my thigh against her centre. She moans loudly and lifts herself up to meet me. She's in her underwear and I can feel the heat radiating from her centre. I move my hand between her legs and run my fingers over her panties. The fabric is already soaked and I'm pleased with the result. I push my fingers against her clit and she jerks her hips up.

"Ahhh..." Her breathing is getting heavier by the second. "Shego... let go..." I stop my movements and smile wickedly at her.

"As you wish." _Ah, she's gonna kill me for this._ I let go of her hands and get up from bed.

"Shego, what..." She's looking at me, eyes wide, dishevelled hair, cheeks still red, confusion all over her face.

"I'm gonna take a shower and grab some lunch." I start the water. "Want me to order something for you?"

I think the words still didn't register in her brain. I close the shower door behind me and I think that's when it hits her. "BITCH!" followed by a heavy object hitting the door. _Yeah, absolutely furious._ I'm pretty worked up myself but the look on her face was totally worth it. I smile to myself. _A bitch indeed._ And then I hear loud footsteps and the door bursts open.

"Shego..." She gets in the shower and locks eyes with me. She's pissed and looks about ready to rip me apart. I cover myself on instinct and take a step back; the look in her eyes a bit frightening.

"Ummm Kim..." I didn't think this through. She launches herself forward and slams her lips against mine. I try to protest but she grabs my wrists and holds my hands against the wall. She spreads my legs with hers and pushes her thigh against me. I should have known this would turn against me. She licks on my upper lip and slips her tongue in my mouth. The action itself is aggressive but still so warm and soft. I push my tongue against hers; she sucks on it and bites down. I feel the throbbing between my legs begin to intensify. She lowers her lips on my neck and sucks hard on my skin. She let's go of my hands and pushes her fingers between my thighs.

"So wet already." She whispers in my ear and it sends chills down my spine.

"Kimmie..." And then she's inside of me. All coherent thought leaves my head as she moves her fingers inside of me, pushing and pressing against me. I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her head back; I need to feel those lips on mine. My legs are giving up and I know my knees will soon betray me. She's holding me up against the wall, not letting me fall down. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and back, my nails digging into her skin. She lets out a groan but continues to push inside of me. There's a fire starting in the pit of my stomach and I hear myself uttering nonsense in her ear as I rock my hips faster and faster against her fingers.

"Fuck... I'm..." _coming..._

"Shego...

"Just... ahhhh, fuck..." I bite down on her shoulder, taste of copper on my tongue.

"You feel so good inside..." And then it hits me; she thrusts hard, curling her fingers inside of me and this growing fire explodes through my body and my mind; my vision turns white. A scream reaches my ears and I cannot be sure but it seems to be coming out of my own mouth.

When I come to, I notice we're both on the floor, cold water falling over us. I do not feel it though; our bodies are warm against each other. She's leaning against the wall, holding me in her arms, her face buried in my hair. I lift my head from her chest; I have no idea what to say.

"Kimmie."

"Shego."

I lift my hand up and cup her cheek with the palm of my hand. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes. I run my thumb over her skin. _The things she makes me feel. _

"Seems like my teasing backfired." She chuckles.

"Seems so."

"I'm glad." It's almost a whisper. She leans in and kisses me slowly, passionately.

"We should get out of here."

"Yeah. We should."


End file.
